


What Would He See?

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal sees Will sitting in front of the crime photos, so close, yet so far away and feels the dull ache Franklin described in therapy. Only now it has a name.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	What Would He See?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season episode Sorbet at the exact moment when Hannibal comes upon Will lost in his own little world after he missed a therapy session. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past few months, it has owned me.

“Will?”

Will didn’t respond. Still and motionless, exquisite as a Guido Reni martyr in his silence, he sat. Present, yet absent, transfixed on something far away and outside of his body. 

The dull ache Franklyn mentioned in his session, the one which had been growing in Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s chest returned. He could name the disease, give a word to this ache, a word which swam to the surface of his thoughts at the sight of this young man, so close, yet so far away. 

Loneliness. 

Hannibal hadn’t been certain he was capable of such an emotion. Not until he’d walked into an empty room, only to find that Will wasn’t there. 

Not that Will was here either. Hannibal had found him, yet Will Graham was still somewhere else. “Will?”

Slowly Will came back, returning to his body, becoming aware of his surroundings, becoming aware of Hannibal himself. Only he still wouldn’t quite look at Hannibal. 

What would he give to have this young man look at him? It was more than mere curiosity. It was another throb of that dull ache, only this promised release. It brought a growing awareness that he didn’t have to be alone. 

Hannibal Lecter had friends or he’d thought he had them. He thought he could be friendly. For the first time, he found himself craving companionship, something which could penetrate the people suit Bedelia Du Maurier had detected, but not seen past. 

What would it be like if Will Graham saw past it? What would be reflected in those clear, beautiful eyes, which absorbed so many killers’ intentions. What would Will see? 

What would he, Hannibal Lecter reveal if he knew Will Graham was looking? The Chesapeake Ripper? Things Hannibal had shown to no one else? Or perhaps something not even he, Hannibal had detected?

He hungered to find out. As much as Hannibal Lecter had ever yearned to turn ugly rudeness into art, beauty, and nourishment, he yearned for this. 

Only it wouldn’t be as easy as claiming a victim. Will Graham was going to be a challenge. To avoid simply becoming part of the young man’s design, his inner landscape of thought and nightmare, to stand out amongst the other nightmares was going to take skill and artistry. 

Nothing like a challenge to whet Hannibal Lecter’s appetite.


End file.
